101 Cats
Tom.jpg|Tom as Pongo Toodles Kitty.png|Toodles Galore as Perdita George Jetson.jpg|George Jetson as Roger Jane Jetson.jpg|Jane Jetson as Anita Demon Go-Ne I.png|Demon Go-Ne as Cruella De Vil Princess Harmony.jpg|Princess Harmony as Nanny Harry.jpg|Harry and Marv.jpg|Marv as Jasper and Horace Gumball Watterson.jpg|Gumball, Tom Sawyer.png|Tom Sawyer, Becky thatcher by daliande-d4utxuf.jpg|Becky Thatcher, Tom Jr.png|Tom Cat Jr. and RelaxToodles.jpg|Toodles as The Dalmatian Puppies Dale.jpg|Dale as Sergeant Tibbs Baloo smile.jpg|Baloo as The Colonel Mr Bernard.jpg|Bernard as Danny Timothy mouse.jpg|Timothy Q.Mouse as Scottie Cindybear.jpg|Cindy Bear as Lucy Yogi Bear.jpg|Yogi Bear as Towser Yoshismw.jpg|Yoshi as Collie Danger Mouse in Danger Mouse.jpg|Danger Mouse as Labrador Krypto the Superdog.jpg|Krypto the Superdog as Thunderbolt Shining Armor your foal sitter S2E25.png|Shining Armor as The Captain Thomas O'Malley and BeastandBelleRockz's movie-spoof of "101 Dalmatians". Cast: *Pongo - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Perdita - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Roger - George Jetson (The Jetsons) *Anita - Jane Jetson (The Jetsons) *Cruella De Vil - Demon Go-Ne (Jumborg Ace and Giant) *Nanny - Princess Harmony (The Wacky World of Mother Goose) *Jasper and Horace - Harry and Marv (Home Alone) *The Dalmatian Puppies - Gumball (The Amazing of Gumball), Tom Sawyer (Tom Sawyer (2000)), Becky Thatcher (Tom Sawyer (2000)), Tom Cat Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) and Toodles (The Tom and Jerry Show) *Lucy - Cindy Bear *Towser - Yogi Bear *Queenie - Desert Flower (The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound) *Duchess - Trixie (Top Cat: The Movie) *Princess - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Collie - Yoshi (Super Mario World) *Labrador - Danger Mouse *Danny - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Scottie - Timothy Q.Mouse (Dumbo) *Tibbs - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Colonel - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Captain - Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Thunderbolt - Krypto the Superdog *Dirty Dawson - Sykes (Oliver & Company) *Announcer - Ultraman King (Ultraman Leo) *Quizmaster - Meatwad (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) *Inspector - Inspector Gadget *Miss Birdwell - Misty (Pokemon) *Truck Driver - Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:101 Dalmatians Movies Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:BeastandBelleRockz Category:Thomas O'Malley Animation Feature Films